Immortal Trinity
by Nephilim Nights
Summary: What happens when you take a man born with the influence of three female Daedric Princes, an immortal dragon goddess, a vampire, a werewolf, a shaman and many other factors into one story? Who knows but this story might have the answer. Warning: Adult content, foul language, femAlduin, Sheogarath, and violence of the realistic kind. Ages 18 and over only! HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: TES V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda; Following items with "*" belongs to their respective creators; All other content belongs to me. Concept of story inspired and given permission by MaChaoJustice.

First story so I accept all professional and constructive criticism. Flames will be used to start my outdated stove.

Immortal Trinity

* * *

"Prologue"

"It is said that somethings happen for a reason.

That somethings are meant to be and nothing can change it.

And that when it happens, just let it run its course and all will be fine.

I can say with every fiber of my being that whoever first said that is either full of shit or hasn't seen how my life turned out. I say this because whenever someone has told me that something is set in stone or fated to play out this way or that way, I do the complete opposite just to prove that anything can happen and no one is able to truly and accurately predict what will happen.

My most prominent examples is how I quelled a dragon uprising, stopped an ancient vampire lord from erasing the sun, prevented the return of a power hungry priest from taking over the world, and in between all of that manage a diverse harem of headstrong women who I swear are constantly horny at certain like any good story, it is necessary to start right at the beginning, which is me waking up with a nasty migraine.

"My name is Gaellon Ebonheart, and this is my story.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello and welcome to my first story ever made. Anyways, I hope this story turns out good and I'll try to be consistent with updating.

Next chapter should be out next week this day.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: TES V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda; Following items with "*" belongs to their respective creators; All other content belongs to me. Concept of story inspired and given permission by MaChaoJustice.

First story so I accept all professional and constructive criticism. Flames will be used to start my outdated stove.

 **Immortal Trinity**

Chapter 1

* * *

" _The patient is going into shock! We'll lose both her and the child!"_

Pain…

" _Get the healers here immediately! We need to save them!"_

True, mind wracking pain…

" _Azura curse those fools thrice! Where in Oblivion are they?!"_

It's amazing where the mind can take someone in a state of unconsciousness. The things you see, hear, feel, and perhaps most important of all…

" _She's dead...we were too late to save her. Only the child survived. A miracle in of itself."_

Remember.

* * *

As I regain consciousness I realize that whatever it is I'm sitting on is rickety and old. How I know this is because my seat keeps bouncing and/or rocking when it shouldn't. I also notice right away that my hands are bound at the wrist with thick lashing. Wherever I am or whatever it is I got myself caught up in, it's not giving me any reassurances at all.

I open my eyes and immediately I experience the very common pain of sunlight scorching your eyes like mage fire does with rabbit legs.

After re-obtaining my vision and mumbling a few curses towards the sun, I look around to get my bearings and discover the reason behind the bouncing and rocking. I'm in a transport carriage and not the only one apparently.

In front of me is a blonde Nord man wearing what looks like guard armor without the insignia of the Hold. To his left is another Nord, shorter and darker hair with an obvious bald spot. Instead of armor though, this one was wearing shoddy rags for clothes. Across from him and to my right was a very peculiar sight, an older Nord but instead of rags or armor he's wearing apparel more fit for a Jarl. Another thing that was curious about him was that he was gagged with thick cloth.

As I was looking around at the surrounding wildlife, the blonde across from me suddenly asked, "Hey you, finally awake are you? Quite the nasty blow you took to the head there. How are you feeling?"

I was conflicted on whether or not to answer him, but after a few moments I eventually replied with, "Fine."

"That's good, was hoping you didn't become dumb after that shield bash. You hit the ground pretty hard after that."

 _'That explains the pain I'm still feeling,'_ I thought.

"You were trying to cross the border weren't you?", he asks.

"Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us and that thief over there.", he says jerking his head to the man in rags who looks at him with clear disgust on his face.

"Damn you Stormcloaks to Oblivion, if it weren't for you I would've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell by now.", he tells him and then looks at me and says, "Hey you, we don't belong here you and me. It's these Stormcloaks the Imperials want."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief.", the blonde spits out with disdain.

The driver briefly tells us to shut up, but he was promptly ignored as the horse thief looks to the man to my right.

"What's with him?", he ask with curiosity.

The blonde barks out, "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak! The true High King of Skyrim!"

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm?!", the thief asks and then pales in the face, "Gods, where are they taking us?!"

"I don't know but, whatever happens, Sovngarde awaits."

"Mara! Akatosh! Dibella! Divines, please help me!", the thief chants out.

The soldier turns to the thief and asks, "Hey thief, where are you from?"

"Why do you care?", the thief replies.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"R-rorikstead, I'm from Rorikstead."

After that everything fell into a tense yet comfortable silence as the convoy, which I had taken notice of a little while ago, continues along the road. It was if everyone understood what was to happen and accepted their fate. I had settled down as relaxed as I could and just stared into nothing, not knowing at the time that my life was about to change entirely.

* * *

First Chapter is out and I hope that it is satisfactory. I know it's short and I apologize for that, but I'm currently doing this with a AT&T hot spot at my job site which is also where I currently live at for about a year to year and a half.

Promise to make chapters longer as soon as I get authorization to use the official WiFi which will most likely be next week.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Look at Prologue.

First story so I accept all professional and constructive criticism. Flames will be used to heat up my dorm room.

A/N: Before we begin I wanted to make note that yes I have omitted the race of the protagonist. I want to state that the matter of Gaellon's race is complicated in that he is not of a single race. I will elaborate later in another chapter. Right now, please know that he will be considered a Nord until said chapter arrives.

RANT TIME! Also please note that while the first two chapters were short, they were short for a valid reason. I had been hired by the state I live in and get three days of the week off and little time after work to write. I work 10 hour shifts daily for four days and 3 hour college classes afterward so my days are long and tiring, which makes me wishing for bed more than ever. As soon as I get used to the schedule, updates to the story will become more frequent. Until that time comes, please show some patience as this writer needs money to live as well. RANT TIME OVER!

* * *

 **Immortal Trinity**

Chapter 2

Memory…

 _A boy of ten years stands in a room, his adolescent mind filled with awe and confusion over what he sees..._

The subconscious recollection of past event unique to a specific individual.

 _For what is seen is three thrones made of materials that emperors and kings would commit genocide for even the smallest of sliver..._

That's what I was taught when I had asked the high priestess of the temple of Azura at Mournhold when I was of twelve years of age.

 _Each throne majestic and radiant in their entirety, also had their unique differences…_

It's considered rare for anyone other than telepaths to remember memories from their childhood years.

 _Said difference being the sun, star, and moon ornament on their respective seat of power._

I know for a fact that I'm not a telepath, because if I was I would've been able to hear all the lewd thoughts the priestesses-in-training had about me in my teen years.

 _"Well, well, well, what do we have here?", a voice of grace and power asks aloud from behind._

 _The boy turns around to find three women studying him and asks with curiosity, "Who are you?"_

* * *

"-ulius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

"Good, lets get this thing over with."

That's what I woke up to and after blinking the drowsiness away, I saw that we had arrived to our supposed destination. It was a decent sized town^ with several shops, a tavern, many houses of varying sizes and a keep for guards and/or soldiers for varying occasions. In front of those houses were the many occupants standing there, viewing what was before them as common as a visit to the market. But that's not what stood out the most. No, what stood out were the couple dozen Altmer soldiers led by a beautiful Altmer woman. The leader looked young like many of those of Mer blood, but I could tell by her eyes that she was older than what she appeared as and had experience in battle by way of her posture. She was talking to an aged Imperial wearing golden legionnaire armor with an embroidered cloak, a general if I remember correctly.

"General Tulius, the military governor, and the Thalmor are here too with that whore Elenwen at the lead. Bet that they have something to with this, those damned knife-ears.", was what I heard from the Stormcloak soldier across from me.

For a split second it seemed that me and the Thalmor woman, Elenwen, made eye contact and stayed there for what seemed like an era. I could have sworn that her eyes lit up and her mouth develop the tiniest of smirks when she glimpsed at me. I don't know why, but I had this sinking suspicion that we would meet later in the future...that is if I survived the occasion.

The Stormcloak spoke again, "So this is Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girl here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in?"

The last bit went unanswered when the voice of a young boy behind me asked, "Who're all those people, Papa?"

I turned my head as best as I could to see a young boy of barely ten years sitting on the front porch of his home with who I believed to be his parents. The mother was wearing a simple yellow dress and brown shoes and had her sandy blonde hair let down across her back. The father on the other hand was wearing hide armor, with a steel dagger at his waist, instead of regular civilian clothing.

 _'Possibly a hunter, and a good one too by those scars on him.'_ , I idly thought.

The father turned to his and said,"Time to go inside little cub."

"Why? I want to watch soldiers!", the boy replied.

"Inside. Now.", the father said with authority, obviously not taking no for an answer.

The boy pouted and replied depressingly with, "Fine." The mother took her son's hand and led him to the door, but not before giving a small kiss to her husband and then went inside.

We passed more homes and heard more small conversations from the other occupants, mostly about us and their feelings about the situation. There were some others that didn't involve us prisoners. Instead, it was about some odd being flying near a mountain called the Throat of the World. Some remarked about it being an odd beast from Morrowind, inhabiting the eastern side of the Jerrals. Others thought it was a Daedra summoned by a dark mage. The gossiping slowed however when we entered the training yard of the keep. There were two entrances to the main part and a tower to the right. In front of the tower was a priestess, two captains, some soldiers, and an executioner. It was clear to me that we were now at the end of our journey.

As we pulled up to the side the thief asked aloud, "Why are we stopping?"

"What do you think? End of the line.", the Stormcloak replies, then turns to me and says, "Lets go, best not to keep the Gods waiting for us."

As we all stand to exit the carriage, the thief cries out in desperation, "Wait! We're not rebels!"

 _'Fat chance getting them to listen, coward.'_ , I think.

"Face your death with some courage, thief!", the Stormcloak states behind me.

"You've got to tell them, we're weren't with you! This is a mistake!", he continues to cry out.

"Tch, Empire loves their damn lists."

We line up in two rows, a captain and a soldier to each carriage, names being called out and rebels walking to the execution block, each awaiting the death toll to be paid… in blood.

Soon all but two carriages worth of prisoners are left, mine and another to the left. The captain in charge of our line is an Imperial woman with a scowl of disgust on her face as she looks at each one of us as if we're all the same type of prisoner. The soldier to her left is a Nord soldier in light legionnaire armor holding a book that contains our names. He's different from the captain due to the easily approachable but hardened look on his face. He appears to be the one tasked with calling out the names of each prisoner in our carriage.

 _'Well they're names, not mine.'_ , I thought.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm.", the soldier starts to call out, with obvious contempt in his tone. The bound man walks up to the line, unresisting as if he has accepted his fate...or he knows he can escape this.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric.", the rebel soldier, who is now besides me, calls out with pride

"Ralof of Riverwood.", the rebel walks up, staring the soldier straight in the eyes for the longest time. Apparently they knew each from the look in both their eyes.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

The thief walks up and states, "You can't do this!"

He then makes a run for it, ignoring the captain's yell to halt. He yells out in victory, sure of his escape when all of a sudden an arrow strikes him in the calf. Two more strikes his chest, he is dead before he even hit the ground.

The captain looks back at the rest of us with a smug look on her face and states her warning, "Anyone else feel like running?"

The name calling continues, more people head to the execution line, when finally it all came down to me. The soldier looks at me, then at his list and then back at me with confusion clear on his face.

"Wait! You there, step forward!", he calls out to me.

All previous activity stops, everyone from soldiers to civilians look at me. Curiosity on their minds, wondering why I was getting extra attention. It could have been that I didn't talk the entire time since we arrived. Or it could be the possibility that no one could see my face (Forgot to mention that I'm currently wearing travelers clothes with a deep hood drawn up).

"Take the hood off.", he orders. I comply and as I do so, gasps of shock are heard when everyone in sight of me catches sight of my appearance.

What they see is clearly not what their expecting when my young face of 26 years, accompanied with long locks of raven black hair that ends at the bottom of my shoulder blades is seen. Three scars from what appears to be a wolf's claw runs down the right side of my face, an accident from my early adulthood years. A beard runs from my sideburns to my face, ending halfway on the underside of my chin, my eyes a rich shade of golden outer ring and silver inner ring giving me a grizzled but handsome look.

Many young women are struck with arousal when they look upon my visage, and I could see that they were hoping that, by some divine miracle, I am spared the fate that meets the rest of the prisoners. It wasn't only them however, many of the female soldiers and rebels are staring at me with desire and lust, except the Imperial captain it seems since she continues to give me the stink eye. The men on the other hand, were looking at my scars wondering what kind of wolf could inflict such scars that were each as thick as a sword blade.

"Who...are you?" the soldier asks with curiosity. The question is shared inside everyone's thoughts as the look at me, even the general, Tulius, and Thalmor leader, Elenwen, stare at me curiosity on the former and both curiosity and desire on the latter's face. I look around at everyone, contemplating my options on whether or not to answer him. The captain growing impatient with my silence barks out the question with a threatening tone.

I look at the sky, close my eyes and take a deep breath. I look down and stare directly and unwavering in the soldier's eyes and state clearly with a baritone voice, "My name is Gaellon Ebonheart, last of the Ebonheart clan."

More gasps are heard, this time in shock from my statement. I wasn't surprised since the Ebonheart's were said to have died out during the Oblivion crisis two centuries ago. We were one of the oldest Nord families with ties to both Atmora and Akavir. We were also reputed with being the only family to make honorable deals with the Daedric Princes that were kept on both ends. It didn't help that some of history's greatest mages held some form of relation to my clan, the most famous being Archmage Shalidor himself.

Indeed, there were many legends that surrounded the Ebonhearts and many more that held them in many relations. Tiber Septim himself was said to have studied under an Ebonheart priest. To learn that a possible Ebonheart still exists would be enough to spark a continental war. However even among all the shocked, Ulfric included if you can believe it, I could see there were some with doubtful looks on their faces. One such person was General Tulius himself, I could see the doubtful yet curious visage he currently wore. I couldn't begin to guess what he was possibly thinking about but whatever it was, it could possibly spare me or kill me.

After what seems like days, but in truth was only a few minutes, he turns to all the other soldiers with log books and orders, "Check the lists for a Gaellon Ebonheart. I ordered that all names and origins were cataloged."

The soldiers flip through page after page, one by one they call a negative response of my name being on any lists of prisoners recorded. Soon even the captains join, meticulously scanning each page for my name or any name with Ebonheart I'm suspecting. After a half-hour has passed, the captains relay the same response as their assistants to the general. By now the young village women are looking all the more hopeful that I would be spared from Sithis's embrace.

I ignored the whispers and hushed conversations of hormonal young women and focused my attention on the Thalmor that was currently attending, due to them being a mysterious factor in the decision of my fate. Elenwen herself seemed curious about my lineage, even though I had no knowledge of a connection between my clan and the Altmer of Summerset Isles.

My attention was brought back to the Imperials when the general walked towards my position, a look of intent on his face that didn't reveal what kind he was thinking of. Everyone was watching with baited breath, waiting to see what he was planning on doing with me, even I was to be honest, and whether or not it involved the gladius his hand was holding.

I was tense and ready to do whatever was necessary to survive if the situation suddenly turned sour.

When he arrived at my position he stared me right into the eye and asked in a very no nonsense voice, "You claim to be of the Ebonheart clan, yes?"

I return the stare and nod my head once, hoping that he doesn't ask the one thing that I'm silently dreading. He continues to stare and says the one thing that I was praying he wouldn't, "Prove it."

I'm hesitant, not really sure if I should comply or refuse. I never had to use my family name before, and I didn't know that anyone outside of the clan knew of the secret that identified one as an Ebonheart. The general is still staring at me with an expectant look on his face, clearly not backing away until he is shown proof of my lineage. The captain was about to repeat the question, but was silenced when the general raises a hand in her direction. He repeats himself instead and grips his sword, ready to draw if I didn't do as he commanded.

Knowing that there was no escaping the situation, I hold out my bound hands to him and give a knowing look. He nods his head, understanding what was needed and take his hand off his sword and instead draws a simple iron dagger. He reaches for the bindings when the captain speaks out in shock, "General, sir! What are you doing? He could be lying for all we know! If you cut the binds he could probably cast some spell and disappear!"

Tulius stops midway and stares the woman in the eye, saying nothing but clearly expressing his ire at the outburst. The captain realizes her mistake and bows her head, giving an apology for her near insubordination and stays silent. He then turns back to me and slowly saws the knife through the lashing of my bindings, everyone staying silent throughout the process, curious as to what was about to occur. Some were making bets that I would cast a spell to escape, others were said that I would grab the knife and stab the general, the rest said nothing and simply waited.

When the last strands were cut apart, the general steps back two paces to give me space yet still within striking range. After I rub my wrists to rid the numbing sensation, I reach for the collar of my tunic and untie the laces. As I was stripping the cotton and wool shirt off, I could hear soldiers grasping their swords, archers knocking arrows at my direction, and mages readying spells, all of them ready to end my life then and there should I make a hostile move.

However, their conviction faltered when they saw the appearance of my torso, the sight shocking them and forever etched in their minds. For emblazoned on my chest was something I took great pains to hide.

A tribal tattoo of a heart...

Surrounded by Aedric, Daedric, and unknown symbols...

Pulsing as if it was alive...

Magicka running through each individual mark.

TBC...

* * *

Finally, I manage to post this chapter. Working on the roads sucks major balls and the heat in the mountains can kiss my mixed blooded ass. On another note, I decided to get help to manage my time better and get into a healthier state so I'm not as tired everyday. Which means that I won't be able to post new chapters on a weekly basis anymore. This doesn't mean I'm abandoning the story (Not when I have put so much time in creating the concept details), it just means that I'll probably post on different days then on Saturdays which I prefer.

Also I'm in the process in getting visual image of the main character and other certain characters done. I'll put the image links on my bio page when they're finished.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, where the real execution begins and Alduin makes an appearance.

^ - I plan on expanding the Skyrim world. The game world was too small to work with and felt that there wasn't enough locations, landmarks, and random occurrences.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Look at Prologue. Ebonheart also belongs to Bethesda as well.

First story so I accept all professional and constructive criticism. Flames will be used to heat up my apartment.

A/N: Wow, just wow. 50 followers, 31 favorites, and over 3000 views. Either I'm a better writer than I thought or this story is just one of a kind. Doesn't matter to me, right now just enjoy the chapter as I had to resume playing Skyrim to get more ideas for the story.

P.S. I bought the game for the PC so can mod it to the way that it fits the story plot as close as I can get.

P.P.S. If you have any ideas that could make the story more interesting, PM me and I'll take a look when I have time.

"Talking" - Normal speech

' **Talking** , Talking, **Talking** ' – Daedric or Aedric speech

" _ **Talking**_ " - Dragon speech

' _Talking_ ' - Thought

 **Immortal Trinity**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

*16 years ago*

 _"I'm sorry your grace, but I must have misheard you. You want to take the boy as your own?"_

 _"Indeed and not just me, mind you, but the other two as well. He is destined for great things. Whether for good or bad is unclear, but he will change the world as we know it."_

 _"But he is just a mere child, surely you must be mis-"_

 _"Are you questioning my decision, mortal?"_

 _"N-no my lady, just stating the possible truth of the matter! I meant no disrespect, I assure you!"_

 _"As I thought, now leave us. I wish to speak to my new son in private. I'll call if further assistance is needed."_

 _"O-of course, right away!"_

 _~Door opens and then closes~_

 _"Now then shall we prepare for the future, my son? There is much to be covered and you have a long journey in front of you."_

 _"What do you mean, Mother?"_

 _"All will be clear in time, child, but for now let us go visit your new home."_

* * *

*Present*

All was silent in the courtyard, no words were spoken, swords ringing, arrows creaking, or even spells creating their unique tone. Everyone was staring at me, staring at the tattoo with great levels of shock and disbelief. The only person who wasn't doing imitations of a fish out of water was the general in front of me, not at all surprised by the tattoo in any way. It was like he had seen something similar beforehand, or possibly the exact same thing.

 _'What are you thinking, General?'_ , I thought anxiously.

A minute passed and I realized that he wasn't just looking at the pulsing heart, but also the scars that riddled my torso as well. Looking around I took note that Elenwen currently had a mixed look on her, a mixture of surprise, disbelief, and arousal...again.

 _'What is with that woman?'_ , I thought, 'Every time shes seen part of myself, she gets that look like she wants to keep as a sex slave.'

'As if I'd let that harlot ever touch you. She doesn't deserve to even see your face, my son.', said a melodic voice in my head, one that I haven't heard in a long time.

 _'Surprising to hear from you after so long, Mother. What brings your attention to this debacle? Surely you aren't concerned for my safety, am I right?'_

'Perish the thought, child. I was beginning to get curious on what has been holding you up all this time. You usually are very punctual in visiting our shrines or temples.'

 _'Well as it happens, things might be turning either for the bet- wait! You said our, as in multiple. You're not saying…'_

' **Yes, we too have been curious as to why you're late, son.** ', another, this time authoritative, voice who I haven't heard from in a long time said.

' **Indeed, by looking at the current situation, you should have been able to avoid this distraction all together.** ', stated another, this one apathetic, voice which I haven't heard from even longer than the other two.

 _'Well great! All three of you have been watching with me being none the wiser...again. Heavens forbid that you actually announce your presence to your only mortal son, instead of speaking when you feel like it.'_

' **Sounds like we still need to get rid of that sassy attitude of yours, child. Isn't it considered disrespectful among mortal families to talk like that to your mother, or mothers in your case?** '

 _'The last time I talked to any of you liked that, Mother "Raven" said to knock it off or she'll have me grow feathers.'_

' **And I still will if I must. Do not forget who was the one responsible for teaching you discipline and etiquette.** '

 _'Was that before or after you saw my educational capacity?'_

' **You know what I meant, child.** '

'Enough! Before I have to settle another "bigger stick" argument, you two should note that the general is about to speak. We'll talk later, son. Be sure to make the visitations a top priority, please? It's been six years since we last saw each other and I want to see your face in person. Goodbye for now, Gaellon.'

' **Yes that would be best. Considering our respective small problems.** '

 _'What do you mean, Mother Eagle? Is there something I can be of help with?'_

' **Not as you are now, son. However, the time will come for your assistance. For now, brave through this interruption and explore the country. We'll send word when one of us need you.** '

 _'If you say so, Mother Raven. Just don't make me wait too long, okay? I truly do miss you three very much.'_

'As do we son, as do we. See you when the time comes, and try not to attract to much attention regarding us.'

'I will.'

After I felt my mothers' presence leave my mind, I focused my attention back to the real world. Apparently while I was occupied, the general had been speaking to Elenwen about the current situation and had now refocused his attention back to me.

"We have considered the proper course of action regarding the evidence presented.", he said as I put my tunic and cloak back on, much to the disappointment of the many females within the vicinity, "Before I make my final decision I want to ask, what made you come to Skyrim in the midst of the civil war going on?"

It was a fair question and being that he had been honest to me thus far, I decided to return the courtesy. It was one of the many lessons pounded into my head during my adolescence after all.

"I wanted to find the lost keep my clan built during the Dragon Wars.", I replied, "I found information that lead to the southern base of the Throat of the World, several miles west of here actually."

The soldier from before spoke up, "You seek Sil Tuz Castle? That place was said to be destroyed during the Warp in the West over 2 centuries past."

I look over at him, stare him right in the eye and say, "Unlikely, very unlikely."

The general was about to say something but…

~ Mysterious roaring~

Everyone looks up and swivels their head left and right in search of the source.

The same soldier from before pipes up with, "What was that?"

"It's probably nothing.", the general replies then states, "We've wasted enough time already. Let's get this done and over with."

He looks over at me and motions me over to the side where the priestess was. I walk over and take my offered place, ignoring the occasional hungry and lustful glances of said priestess. As everything settled down and the prisoners got in line, the general went to stand in front of Ulfric. His gaze looked hardened and contemptuous yet also victorious, assured that this would end this 'Civil War' that's been going on apparently.

"Jarl Ulfric.", he begins with everyone listening in, "Some people in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Way of the Voice to murder his High King and usurp his throne."

Any response from the gagged man only comes out in grunts.

"You started this war and plunged Skyrim into chaos. Now however, the Empire is going to make things right again."

~Mysterious roaring~

"There it is again! It sounded closer this time!"

"Ignore it, soldier. We have more important matters to attend to. Captain, you may proceed."

"Yes, General Tulius!", the woman from before responds, saluting him as is custom, and turns to the priestess beside me and states, "Give them their last rites."

The priestess steps forward and raises her hands in prayer chanting, "As we commend your souls to Aetherious, blessings of the Eight Divines be upon you!"

She would've continued but a Stormcloak soldier impatiently stomped over to the chopping block with, "For the love of Talos, shut up and lets get this over with."

"As you wish.", the priestess said, obviously offended by the disrespect.

When the nameless soldier arrives to the block, he turns to the headsman and barks out, "Come on, I haven't got all morning."

The female captain looked at General Tulius for any sign or word of what to do, as he was about to say something the same soldier from before spoke up, "Come on, you Imperial cunt! You scared of what I'll do to you, you slut!"

 **[Play Immediate Music – Lacrimosa Dominae]**

His ravings were cutoff when he found himself unable to breathe and his throat being burned by an extreme heat, the reason being my hand gripping his throat whilst using a flame spell simultaneously. I brought him face level to me, donning a look of calm fury and staring him right in the eye. He was still defiant in his actions, even when his eyes showed pure terror, thrashing his body around and trying to wrench my hand free from his neck. Everyone, even the insulted captain, watched in shock and a little fear as I stared him down and slow-cooked him alive. My pupils started to glow, the whites of my eyes turning black, as the marks from the tattoo started to spread around my body and glowed blue, red, and green.

The mages in attendance started to buckle under the weight of the magical force I was radiating. One by one they dropped, elves, beasts, and humans alike, all of them incapable to withstand or comprehend the powerful force. Soon, the other bystanders began to feel the pressure and started to buckle as well. The first to drop were the civilians, adults mostly, as they had little to no experience with magical power. Then the soldiers began to fall as well, first the Stormcloak prisoners, then the Imperial soldiers followed suit. Even the Thalmor soldiers and mages fell to their knees, their faces locked in the same shock and fear as the others had. The only two who withstood my magical force the longest was none other than Tulius and Elenwen, both having experienced hundreds of magical battles during the Great War and Elenwen being a powerful mage herself.

None were more affected however, than the soon to be dead soldier in my grasp. The script soon reached my hands and, to the shock of all, began to spread across his face then his neck when it finally covered his entire being. As soon as it did, the same script started to spread across the ground. Moving, twirling, and snaking across the moist dirt, originating from beneath my feet and still glowing the same colors that were on me and the soldier in my grip. Those who were able to look at anything else beside us, turned their attention to the ground beneath me. The mages among them gasped loudly as the script soon started to form a seemingly random pattern. Dozens upon dozens of script lines twisting and curving left or right in a circular manner. When it stopped, a glyph five times the size of any average one lay across the ground, still glowing their respective colors. What astonished them, was that it appeared to be an exact replica of the tattoo on my chest.

After I noticed that the seal was fully prepared, I finally addressed the filth in my grip, "It seems that no matter the race or upbringing, everywhere I go there is that one person in existence who believes that he can say anything he wants without consequence. Also, it seems that I have to be the one to teach, not only those people but everyone else, the cold, harsh reality that is life. Whether they are a man, woman, human, elf, or beast, there is no shortage of imbeciles with their head up their ass.

"Now what I do is no better" I continued, "considering that after I rip their head out, my foot take it's place instead, but I at least know when I take it too far. You and those before, on the other hand, don't know or care when your words go over that limit. You just continue on, with the drivel and obscenities like you're either a sailor or a self-righteous and pompous noble. That, among other things, raises my ire greatly and you get to be an example as to what happens to those unfortunate to do so in my presence."

I gave a mental command and the seal glowed brighter and started to pulse with energy, starting slowly at first then progressively getting faster and faster. The tension in the crowd was rising as most if not everyone was curious as to what would happen next. The soldier I was holding started to thrash about even more with desperation instead of defiance, even more afraid than before for his life.

"Usually I don't take the punishment this far since it's quite messy sometimes. You are the fourth person so far I used this on, however you are the first who was a soldier so you can die feeling special for something.", I said, "Also when you die, you can tell the other three before you that I said greetings."

After my final piece was stated, the glyph stopped pulsing and began ripple, the script on both me and the unfortunate soul began to flow. It started from the soldier and raced towards the mark over my heart. No one said anything, unsure of what exactly is happening and how it would lead to the prisoner's death. The mages and scholars were mumbling to themselves on what and/or how the glyph under my feet had a part to play in this and if it was the center of the supposed ritual taking place. The two groups were not he only ones however, as the others began to have silent conversations on how the man was going to die: would he be burned, frozen or shocked to death, his body turned to stone and crumble to small rocks and pebbles, etc. I could hear everyone mumbling and whispering to themselves and each other over what would happen to the man.

The answer was not what they were expecting…

…

…

…

… then the screams came en mass. Why you may ask?

The answer is rather simple.

" ** _Greetings, Ebonheart. You're a hard man to find._** "

An enormous, black, female dragon was sitting on top of the tower directly behind me, looking amused at the current situation.

As well as directing a lustful gaze to me in particular.

FUCK...MY...LIFE!

TBC!

 **[Stop Music]**

* * *

 **A/N** : Holy shit balls! I'm still alive! Of course, my story is alive as well. If not, this wouldn't have been posted.

In other news, I know that it has been a little over a month that I have posted. I also know and accept responsibility for not informing of why. Straight to the point, I quit my job and moved back home. It got too stressful and I was suffering near constant anxiety attacks on a daily basis. So I quit, moved home, and started looking for a simpler job as a sales associate, dishwasher, or any entry-level job I could find. I can't promise this won't happen again as I don't know how long it will be until I find a new job. I might not be able to post chapters for at least a month at a time since I got bills to pay and no source of income to steadily handle it. Again, I apologize for the lateness and hope you enjoy it. It may be smaller than the last one, but I hope it's on the same level of intrigue.


	5. Apologies, Bad News, and Reassurances

First, I would like to apologize to all of my readers who have been waiting for the next chapter of Immortal Trinity. I have my no excuse for my laziness and can only say that the next chapter is in the process of being made. The one problem of making a fanfic, as some authors on this site can attest to, is originality mixed with canon material. It's a pain in the ass, especially since I'm a new writer who struggles with putting thoughts and ideas down onto paper.

Second, I must inform you all that I no longer have a functioning computer as I had accidentally fried the circuits after spilling a can of Arnold Palmer (iced tea and lemonade for those who don't know who that that is) onto my laptop the day before yesterday. I unfortunately have no money and job to get it repaired and am unsure on when I will get it repaired. I am hoping that the hard drive is undamaged so I don't have to get a new one altogether.

Finally however, I will strive to continuing this story as I have a sequel already planned it just so happens to be a crossover. If you wish to guess on what the crossover will be or recommendations as to what crossover you would like to see, leave them in the comments and I will review them when I have time.

Thanks for patiently waiting and thanks to Pietersielie and TheSkyKing for your support. I hope you all continue to have patience as I am not dead and I will not quit.


End file.
